


A Childhood Friend's Concern

by Raden



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal, Anal Sex, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virginity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raden/pseuds/Raden
Summary: Angelo/Avilio had noticed Corteo beginning to act unusual, especially around Fango. Thinking the worst, that Fango was somehow hurting Corteo, Angelo/Avilio enlists Nero's help to save their friend from whatever fate Fango has planned for him. But is Corteo's unusual behaviour really what they think?Sexual activity and traumatizing events to ensue.





	A Childhood Friend's Concern

Angelo had been suspicious for days now. Corteo had been even jumpier and more secretive than usual, sneaking off and coming back looking utterly worn down. Angelo was becoming deeply concerned over the matter, but couldn’t show it much if he wanted his revenge plans to stay its course.

During a particularly tedious meeting with Fango, Angelo had noticed that Corteo seemed bothered by being anywhere near the creepy older man. He even shied away when Fango got to close and looked more uncomfortable than usual when Fango directed some sexual jokes and innuendos towards him. Making a note of his friend’s continuous unusual behaviors, Avilio kept an eye on Corteo to see if there was any justification behind his earlier concern.

Then, one day, Corteo took off immediately after a Vanetti family meeting, and that was the last straw. Angelo (Avilio) approached Nero in the study, calm but concerned. 

“ Ey, Nero.”

The brunette turned to face the smaller man. “Hey Avilio, what brings you ‘ere?”

“My friend Corteo, I think Fango might’a messed with ‘em.” Nero straightened his back at the words. Corteo may not necessarily be one of them, but with the profits that Lawless Heaven will bring in, the man could not be ignored. After all, he was the only one who knew the ingenious moonshine recipe. 

“So, ya wanna show Fango his place. Teach ‘em not to mess with the Vanetti’s.” Nero stated, ready to beat the hell out of Fango if he was messing with their golden goose, let alone anyone else who dare try to tear down the family.

Shaking his head, Avilio replied thoughtfully. “Nah, thought we’d follow ‘em first. See what that freak’s got Corteo into or what he’s doin’ to ‘em.” 

Nero nodded, “You’re right; catch ‘em in the act. Don’t worry Avilio,” Nero threw his arm around the smaller man before continuing, “We protect our own. I’ll get some of my best guys to come with us, show that lunatic what’s what.”

“I appreciate that Nero. I do.”

Over the next few days leading up to the Vanetti family meeting, Nero had a few of his men tail Corteo and report back his comings and goings. The young man had been going into sketchy bars, brothels, motels and the like, always more troubled than when he first entered the establishments. 

Knowing that Corteo would make a run for it the second the meeting ended, Nero and Avilio had planned for four of his men to follow Corteo on foot while Nero and Avilio followed further back in a car. What they didn’t account for was a major car accident which blocked Nero and Avilio in, making them over 20 minutes late from when Corteo first entered the establishment.

By the time the two men had arrived at the somewhat lavish hotel, Corteo had been inside for 35 minutes, and Avilio was livid. Jumping out of the car, he barked orders at Nero’s men. 

“What’re you waiting for? Corteo’s been in there for ages! There’s no time to stick around out ‘ere with Fango doing god knows what. Get a move on!” 

All six men ran into the hotel, taking the stairs to the fourth floor. According to one of Nero’s men, Corteo entered room 418 and had not left since. Getting out their guns, they kicked down the door and stormed the room. Unfortunately, the sight that met them was much worse than they originally anticipated. 

Fango laid stark naked, tied spread eagle on the bed with restraints covered in scratches, lashes and bite marks; while Corteo was equally as naked, straddling the older man’s lap with the blonde’s cock in his ass and a whip in hand.

Seeing what laid before them, Avilio turned sickeningly white and was having an inner turmoil as to what was more traumatizing, watching his parents and baby brother be murdered or walking in on his virginous best friend having kinky sex with a  _ lunatic. _

Nero and his men were also in shock, having known the man well enough to know how shy and awkward he is. Corteo had turned beet red at the sight of the unwelcome intruders, while Fango was sporting a wide grin. 

“What the fuck is this?” Avilio exclaimed, “Corteo, why the fuck are you… with him? Is he forcing you?” The young man was becoming more and more angry the longer he was stood looking at the naked pair. 

“It isn’t like that Avilio,” Corteo replied embarrassed while remaining sat on Fango’s cock. “Why the hell are you even here, and how did you find me?” Thinking it through for a moment, Corteo became enraged, “Did you follow me?” 

The look on Avilio’s face told him everything he needed to know. Nero, sensing the tension between the two friends, stepped forward. “We thought ya were being extorted or worse. Can ya blame us? You were the one acting all sketchy.” The last bit was more rhetorical than anything else.

The overwhelming shock of recent events was becoming too much for Avilio, so much so that he spat out, “What were you thinkin’ Corteo, fucking  _ that _ . You’re a virgin, how could you think of comin’ here and losing your virginity to  _ him _ of all people.”

Corteo ducked his head in shame, not knowing if his friend would ever be able to look at him the same again. After all, they formerly despised Fango. 

Chuckling to himself, Fango spoke up finally, “Oh, he lost it to me all right, but I took his virginity a while back.” Fango winked at the intruders before jutting his hips up into Corteo and grinding his cock roughly into the younger man. 

Corteo let out a low moan, despite all his efforts to contain it. With Fango’s cock grinding into his prostate, he was helpless. In response to the consistent stimulus, Corteo clenched his ass around Fango’s dick and ground his hips back down onto the older man, earning a groan from Fango.

Avilio and Nero were appalled by their friend and enemy shamelessly grinding into each other, moaning loudly while entirely aware that they had an audience. The two men and their henchmen were frozen in place, traumatized and mesmerized by the actions of the two before them. The grinding soon turned into aggressive fucking. Corteo bounced on Fango’s cock while giving the older man the occasionally lash with the whip, both he and Fango begging for more. The sounds of moaning, skin slapping together, and the cracking of the whip filled the room, almost suffocatingly so.

The shameless fucking had been going on for far too long by the time Nero and Avilio regained their ability to move. The two men hauled ass out of the hotel room, dragging Nero’s men behind them before slamming the door. Fango and Corteo hadn’t even realized that their audience had fled, too wrapped up in each other and the ecstasy they were feeling.

The frenzied fucking only got more aggressive. Fango had managed to break free of his leg restraints and flipped them over so Corteo was on his back. Fango’s arms were crossed over each other, still restrained to the bed and in one quick thrust, Fango had fully sheathed his cock back into Corteo’s ass, pistoning his cock into the younger man’s tight ass. 

  
Despite loving Fango’s dominating actions on occasion, the missionary position wasn’t doing much for Corteo; Fango’s cock wasn’t jabbing his prostate dead on like he wanted it to. Not wanting to stop fucking the older man, Corteo took the cock like a champ missionary style. Just before he was about to cum, Corteo had mustered up the strength to push Fango onto his back once more. Climbing on top of the older man, Corteo grabbed the thick cock and sunk down onto it, loving the angle which hit his prostate dead on and the feeling of his asshole being stretched out. With every motion Corteo made while riding Fango, he clenched his ass, enjoying the hissing sounds the other man made and wanting to feel even more stretched out. 

The two climaxed within minutes of each other, likely waking the other guests with their loud moaning and screaming climaxes. 

Coming down from his climax, Corteo leaned forward, letting Fango’s cock slip out of his ass as he undid the man’s wrist restraints before falling onto the bed next to him.

Fango rubbed at his wrists while he looked at his naked companion. “You were incredibly sexy tonight Corteo, especially when we had  _ company _ . Do ya have a bit of a voyeurism streak in ya, because I’d love to do that again.” Fango exclaimed. 

“God, I can’t believe Nero and Avilio saw that.” Corteo covered his face with his hands, rubbing his face as if to erase the memory, before reaching for the cheap hotel booze that was sat on the nightstand.

Corteo spent the rest of the night sipping the cheap hotel booze and listening to every lewd activity that Fango wanted to try next in between rounds of sex. 

**_************_ **

Outside the hotel, Nero, Avilio and the other men stood catching their breath, tuckered out from running away from Corteo and Fango’s hotel room. Avilio turned to Nero with a look of horror in his eyes and simply stated, “I will never unsee that, and it will forever haunt my dreams.”

In understanding and sharing similar feelings towards the events they witnessed, Nero wrapped an arm around Avilio as they turned and headed back to the Vanetti mansion. 

  
  



End file.
